


Pie Night

by deans_samulet



Series: Sam's Support Brother [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Dean opens up, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam loves his older brother, Sam's attempt is mentioned but barely, Worried Dean Winchester, no wincest from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_samulet/pseuds/deans_samulet
Summary: Sam's gone to get pie and takes too long to return home; Dean worries. Castiel is fond of the brotherhood.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Sam's Support Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144199
Kudos: 13





	Pie Night

Castiel never understood human emotions until the time he spent with the Winchesters, but he knew that family caused people to do reckless things for one another. It took some time for him to understand Dean’s heart before he realized why he did the things he did. But if the angel knew one thing, it’d be the love that the brothers share. He understood Dean’s urgency to have Sam safe and protected after he looked in his mind. 

He walked slowly to the dinning table where Dean was leaning back against his chair, sipping a bottle of beer. “It’s a bit late to be awake,” he pointed out casually. “From my understanding, humans require an amount of time to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice was gruff. “I’m not tired.” 

“You’re waiting for Sam to return.” He stated. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Sammy hasn’t picked up his phone. The twenty-four hour store is only ten minutes away, and he’s been gone for two hours.” He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. 

“I’m sure he’s okay.” Castiel tried to assure his friend. 

“This is how my nightmares usually start,” the hunter started pacing around. “It always ends with him being dead.” 

The sound of the door opening and shutting startled both of them as Sam made his way towards Dean with pies. 

“I got you pie.” Sam said, setting it on the table before he hugged his older brother, causing Dean to stop in his tracks. 

“Samuel, if you ever ignore my calls again, I’ll put a bullet in your hand.” Dean said, tightening his grip around his baby brother.

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam stammered. “My phone died and there was a wreck--”

“A wreck?” The older brother repeated before checking him over. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m okay, I wasn’t in the actual wreck,” the younger brother replied, sitting down. “Dude, I gotta be honest, you’re freaking me out a bit.”

Dean let out a huff and sat back down before sipping on his beer. “Sam, what was I supposed to think? The shop was only ten minutes away, and you were gone for two hours. Not to mention the fact that you didn’t answer your phone,” he looked down at the table. “You had no weapons with you. What if you were struck down?”

“Dean, calm down.” Castiel urged. 

The oldest hunter nodded and took deep breaths. “I’m sorry, Sammy. You know how I worry.”

Sam smiled softly. “Dean, that’s no surprise. Besides, you’ve worried about me your entire life. Jerk.” He stood up and made his way to his bedroom. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dean slowly walked to Sam’s opened door. “Hey, bitch. Mind if I come in?”

Sam gestured to his brother to enter the room. He felt a dip in the bed as he turned to see Dean sitting next to him. “I know that you’re worried about me since my...attempt, but I’m okay. I’m safe; do you know why? I’m safe because I’m around you.”

Dean let out a smile and subtly wiped a loose tear. He felt Sam pull him down towards the bed before he relaxed knowing that his baby brother was safe. He held him close and started caressing Sam’s hair. “Sam, I’m gonna be serious for a minute and I’m gonna throw out the no chick-flick rule--I need you to listen to me, okay?”

“Mmmhm.”

He waited until Sam rested his head on his shoulder in anticipation of what’s to come. “I haven’t been the best lately when it comes to taking care of you, and that’s one thing that I’m gonna do first for now on. I should’ve paid more attention, you know?” He chuckled sadly. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re a freak or a monster. 

“I don’t think I can even begin to attempt to forgive myself for calling you that,” he took comfort in Sam’s calmed breathing. “I hardly ever say this, but I’m just gonna say it. I love you more than you could possibly grasp, and that fucking scares me. I loved you before you were born and will love you beyond my grave. In any other sense, you’re my child because I had to be that mother and father to you--that’s not your fault either. Don’t you ever think that it’s a bother for me to take care of you, understand?”

Sam nodded and snuggled closer to his older brother as a silent I love you, too. And when he fell asleep, he didn’t know that Dean stayed awake for another hour to make sure he was safe or how he took upon himself to have his colt nearby just in case. And if Dean had to fight some demon while Sam slept, well, that was his business.


End file.
